


Frank didn't need much to be happy.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Idiots in Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Shy Gerard Way, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: He didn't need another mans presence for happiness, he had his dog and himself and thats really all he ever needs.That is until he met Gerard.





	Frank didn't need much to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is based of personal expierences with asexuality, so ofcourse doesn't include everyone in the spectrum but it's not wrote a lot about in fics and I hate that. I hope this helps someone a little and please enjoy!

Frank was asexual. He knew it since he was a kid, he hardly ever found the need for partners or crushes, he never got aroused or felt the need to explore his crotch. Add it to being transgender and  _gay_ , His mother told him he was attension seeking. Frank didn't care, he knew he was and that was it. He was a gay asexual man, no biggie. He didn't even think about it much anymore, he was 25 and the poster boy for self love. He didn't need another mans presence for happiness, he had his dog and himself and thats really all he ever needs. 

That is until he met Gerard. Gerard was the first person he ever fell for, the awkward man who fiddled to much and always had himself layered in one to many hoodies, (who was Frank to complain? He did the same.) Gerard was the only person he ever flirted with, even if they only seen eachother for a few minutes a day. He always came into the coffee shop where Frank worked and ordered the same thing  _large iced brew, pump of vanilla, no whip cream_ unless he was feeling upset, when he always bought a Frappe to sit in the cornor to sip. Frank liked to watch him draw. 

On September 15th, Gerard was fidgiting more than usual as Frank served the lady infront of him, almost looking like he wanted to bolt when Frank finally smiled at him.

"Hey there. What's it today?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Frank paused because  _yes, he actually did_ and then his stomach filled with dread. Had he been labeling himself wrong this entire time? Is he not valid? By the time Frank stopped the fight in his head, Gerard was nowhere to be seen. So not only was Frank questioning everything he ever thought of himself, Gerard was gone? Fantastic. Frank just loved his life. 

-

When he returned a week later, he offered Frank a small smile and asked for a cold brew.

"I want to go on a date."

"I..but..you-"

"Listen, it's a long fucking story but i'm clocking out in like ten minutes if you want to hang around?"

Gerard looked shocked as he nodded, sliding over the 3 dollars and 54 cent before moving to wait for his drink. Frank let himself zoon out, let his brain argue with himself as the thought  _you're not asexual. Faker._ swirled around his brain. 

Gerard was even sweeter when Frank finally clocked off, shuffling over in his booth and letting Frank see the zombie on the page. The victim looked allot like Frank, but he didn't push it. 

"Whats the long story?"

"Ah. Right to it, huh?" Frank scratched his neck before turning to stare into his mug. He watched the steam before clearing his throat.

"I'm asexual. And transgender."

"Okay..I know what Trans means, and thats cool but umm..asexual?"

"Asexuality is not being sexually attracted to anyone. Or like..I don't bone."

"Like ever?" Gerard didn't seem mad, just curious and open as Frank shrugged. 

"Some asexuals fall in love and do it to make their partner happy. We just don't find the need. I've never thought about it, really." Frank whispered, jumping when a hand covered his and squeezed lightly.

"Hey. I'm just looking for someone to cuddle and eat pizza with. And maybe some kissing. Kissings cool?"

"I..I never found the need to so I don't know? I haven't like dated or whatever but..you're nice. Like really nice."

"Lets play it by ear, huh? Want to go get food? I'm pretty hungry." Gerard smiled and squeezed Franks fingers again before getting up. Frank blushed and followed Gerard, listening to him talk and ask questions. Turns out Gerard was his dream man. 

-

October 31st and Frank was curled up in his bed, watching Halloween Town as Gerard spooned him, pushing their finger tips together lightly. He could hear Sweetpea barking in the kitchen and realised how much he wanted this, just someone to hold him without any expectations. He turned around to Gerard, grinning at the sleepy eyes as he touched his jaw. 

"Sleepy?"

"Hmm. Think I ate to much cake and candy. You're fault." 

"Sorry." Frank mumbled and leaned in, he didn't know how to kiss, not really, but that didn't stop him pressing their lips together softly. Gerard hummed happily as he pressed back before he pulled away, smiling.

"You kissed me."

"Really? Can't remember. I'll have to do it again." Frank laughed as he leaned in again, this time Gerard met him half way, a better position as their lips moved together gently. Frank had never felt so close to someone as he licked at Gerards lip, wanting to try it. He opened up immediatly, taking the lead when Frank had no idea what to do. Frank prefared the softer kisses and pulled away slowly, wanting Gerards wide grin as he tackled Frank onto the bed in a hug. Frank relaxed into it, breathing in his aftershave and ignoring Gerards  _am I making you uncomfortable?_ something Gerard asked ten times daily. He hugged back a little tighter before pulling away.

"Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend now? You always tense when I say it."

"I'm just not use to it, s'nothing to do with you, Gee. Let Sweetpea in?"

Gerard hummed and got up, fixing his pyjama pants as he moved to the door, laughing as she darted past him and onto Franks lap. He kissed her head and looked up at Gerard, feeling his heart skip a beat at the smile. 

-

On Febuary 4th, Frank had his first freak out. He didn't mean to, they had been making out again, not something that happened that often and Frank was straddling Gerards lap when he felt it, the semi in Gerards jeans. He pushed himself back immediatly, forgetting where he was as he went flying to the floor and wacked his elbow on the table. The hurt that flashed across Gerards face was the worst thing Frank ever seen.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I can't help it. Jesus Christ all you had to do was just pull away and get off me, not act like I fucking assulted you or something-"

"Gee, it's not that-"

"Whatever, dude. What the fuck ever." Gerard snapped as he left. Frank couldn't find the energy to move. He didn't mean to react that way, it had just never happened before. He trusted Gerard, he knew it wasn't his fault but somehow, he couldn't stop himself from pushing away, his brain screaming  _abort._ Gerard turned up an hour later with a dozen whits roses and a long hug. 

"I love you." Frank whispered. Gerard dropped the roses and puck Frank up as he laughed into his shoulder. He could make out Gerards  _i love you too_ as he moved to grab the roses, refusing to put Frank down as he kicked the door shut and carried him into the bedroom. Frank trusted him as he lay Frank on the bed, kissing back as Gerard crawled on top of him. It lasted barely a minute until Gerard rolled off and curled up around Franks body.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have freaked out. Just never happened before." Frank whispered and kissed his forehead, listening to Gerards small hum. He closed his eyes and enjoyed being held.

-

Gerard never pressured him, not even to make out. Some days Frank couldn't even kiss and Gerard didn't bat an eyelid. He bought Frank two bracelets, one red and one black. The red meant he was open for kisses and make out sessions and the black meant please just hold me. Every time he met Gerard, he always seen his eyes dart to the bracelet before he'd lean in. If it was red, he'd peck Franks lips, if it was black, he kissed Franks temple. Frank loved him, there was no doubt about it.

-

Frank noticed Gerard kept waking up with boners, and no matter how must Gerard ignored the conversations, Frank needed to have it, following Gerard into the bathroom one morning in November. 

"Is it because you sleep with me? It never happened at the start. Or is it because you live here now? You know i don't care if you jack it or watch porn or-"

"Babe. Quit it." Gerard sighed and got into the shower, tugging the curtain closed before throwing his boxers out. 

"But like..what can I do to help? Do you want me to try to um.."

"Leave it, please." Gerard sighed as Frank stood next to the shower. He could feel the steam off the water already. He kicked off his clothes and slid into the shower, hearing Gerards intake of breath. 

"Does this help?"

"Help my boner go? No." Gerard mumbled. He held his arms around his back, stopping himself from touching as Frank scratched his belly. He forced himself to look away from Gerards face, further down past his chest until he could see him, rock hard and tall against his stomach. He didn't feel anything, not disgust like he thought he would, or pleasure he wished for. All he seen was a part of Gerards body.

"I could try."

"No. You don't need to do that." Gerard turned around to face the water before Frank moved closer, hooking his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss against his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry i'm not normal."

"You are normal, dork. I love you." Gerard squeezed his hand as Frank stood on his tiptoes to look down again. Gerard was still hard and Frank still didn't feel disgust. He kissed Gerards shoulder again and moved his hand a little lower.

"Frank-"

"I want to try. Let me try?"

"Okay. But not because you think you need to, okay?"

"Yip." Frank mumbled and wrapped his hand around it, frowning at how warm it felt in his hand. Then he realised he had no fucking idea what to do.

"What-"

"Stroke, baby." Gerard sounded breathless. Frank started to stroke him, listening to the quiet moans and heavy breath. He focused on Gerards face, the way his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. Frank fitted their lips together, ignoring the awkward position as Gerard sobbed into his mouth. He felt him tense against his body before Gerards cock pulsed in his fist before cumming. Gerard moaned loudly, almost collapsing as his orgasm hit. Frank searched for any feeling of aurosal as he stroked him threw it and let go. He found nothing, but no disgust or hatred in himself. It was Gerard. He would do anything to make him happy.

"You don't want me to um.." Gerard turned to face him, watching Franks confused reaction.

"Um..touch you? Down there?"

"No. No. No-"

"Shh. It's okay. I won't, promise." Gerard cupped his cheeks gently, stroking his cheek.

"I love you so much. Thank you. You made me feel so good, baby."

"I love you too." Frank leaned into the kiss before pulling away.

"I'm going to bed. Cuddles?"

"I'll be right in, okay?"

Frank nodded and got out, tugging on his t-shirt and boxers before going into bed. Gerard spooned him soon after, holding him close as Frank fell asleep.

-

"You can stay at our place, whats the point of not drinking?" Gerard laughed and nudged Mikey. Frank didn't know much about him, but he seemed pretty cool.

"Because last time I stayed with you with you were drunk, you kept me awake all night with moans. Gross."

"That was like 3 years ago, dick." Gerard mumbled and kissed Franks jaw as he got up, leaving Frank to stare after him as he went to the bar. 

"You love him?"

"I do." Frank nodded, turning to Ray. He liked Ray, the dude killed on guitar. 

"Good. He loves you." Ray smiled as Gerard slid back into the booth, lifting his arm to let Frank cuddle in as he sipped at his beer. Gerard whispered  _love you babe_ into his forehead before turning back to watch the band on stage. Frank focused on him rather than the band and ignored the feeling of butterflys in his stomach. 

-

They showered together every day, rarely ending up with a handjob. Gerard just held him up or washed his hair and it had quickly bacame Franks favourite time of the day. He realised just how much he trusted Gerard and how much he loved him. Today was different though, Frank woke up deciding he could do it for Gerard. He wanted to make love with him and feel how close they were, it had been three years, he knew Gerard was the one. That morning in the shower, he pressed Gerard into the tiles and kissed him until he was hard, he always kept his hands above Franks shoulders in times like these. Frank appriciated it.

"Baby. Baby we gotta stop-"

"Don't wanna." Frank mumbled and tugged him back in, he wrapped his arms around Gerards shoulders and focused on the feeling of tongue against his before he jumped. Gerard caught him, holding his thighs as Frank sat on his hips before Gerard broke apart.

"Frankie?"

"I want to try." 

"Try what baby?" Gerard kissed his nose before his lips gently.

"I want to make love." 

"Not because you think you have to, right?"

"No. I know I don't have to." Frank nodded and watched Gerards eyes search his, looking for any sign of doubt.

"Bed?"

"Sure. Bed." Frank nodded. He let Gerard carry him there before laying him back against the sheets, joining their lips gently. Frank spread his legs and tried not to tense when Gerards hand moved there. 

"You're not kidding about not getting turned on, huh?"

"That weird?"

"No. No love, ofcourse not." Gerard pulled away and tugged the blanket over his lap as Frank frowned.

"You won't?"

"I will. But we don't have lube, babe. We don't even have condoms." Gerard stroked his hair and tugged the blankets over Franks body. He felt like crying, he wasn't really sure why, he just let it out into Gerards chest; letting the tears fall.

-

Frank wore his black bracelet the next day and ignored Gerards worried looks. He couldn't really focus on anything other than the fact his body wouldn't do what it was suppose to. Vaginas are suppose to get wet, thats what you learn in sexual heath, so why the fuck wouldn't his? When Gerard went to work, Frank stole his laptop and clicked into the history, clicking on the first porn site he seen. (He loved that Gerard was open about watching porn. He never hid anything,) It was off a women masturbating and Frank kicked off his boxers and watched her fingers touch. He copied her, frowning at the fake moans on the screen. He didn't feel anything and eventually shut the laptop and curled up on his side, wondering why the fuck he had to be like this. When he finally got up, he went to the store and bought lube and condoms, passing them to Gerard as soon as he walked in from work.

"These are right, right? I don't know-" Gerard stared into the bag before back at Frank, letting out a small nod. Frank waved his bracelet, still black and was glad when Gerard just cuddled him that day.

-

It took Frank a while to work up the nerves, but honestly he didn't want foreplay. He voiced this to Gerard who warned him it would hurt more.

"I can deal with pain. What do you think of kids?"

Gerard froze and glanced back at him, "adopting?"

"No. I mean forgetting the condoms and seeing what happens."

"Have you thought about this?" Gerard whispered, watching Frank as he nodded. He did think about it, a lot actually. He likes kids. He wanted his own kids and he didn't know if he'd be able to do it again. 

"Are you sure? Like really sure?"

"Yes." Frank nodded and pulled off his t-shirt. Gerard swallowed and turned to watch properly as Frank kicked off his jeans and boxers. He tried to remember the video and moved to copy her actions, getting the exact response he wanted, a long moan. It didn't take long until Gerard was shuffling between his thighs.

"Sure about this?"

"Completely. I need to look at you, okay? No hiding or kissing."

"Okay, love." Gerard kissed his cheek before fumbling with the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it.

"Just..a little okay?"

Frank nodded and watched Gerard dip his hand a little lower until Frank could only feel them, finger dipping inside Frank. It felt weird as hell but let Gerard push in fully, 

"Anything?"

"No." Frank admitted, letting Gerard move his finger this time. He could hear himself getting wetter but felt nothing other than pressure. How did someone think this felt good? He kept his eyes on Gerard though, who was watching him own fingers with hooded eyes. 

"Can I taste you?"

"You mean..there? Why would you want to do that?" Frank stuttered, Gerard licked his lips and nodded. Frank let out a small 'okay' and watched him duck down and press his tongue against Franks clit. He moaned loudly and sucked gently as Frank watched. He didn't feel any pleasure, but he didn't hate it. Gerard added a second finger as he kept tasting Frank as the pressure in his stomach grew. He felt like he needed to empty his bladder and tried to voice it, only for Gerard to speed up his fingers more and moan loudly. He tried to hold in whatever the fuck was happening until he couldn't and then his vision turned to white. He could faintly make out the scream that was coming from his own lips as pleasure exploaded threw every part of his body. Gerard stopped his fingers but kept licking until Frank whined. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"Your first orgasm, my love. I think we should stop for tonight okay?"

Frank felt to tired to argue as Gerard kissed him softly and tugged the blankets over his body before diappearing into the bathroom. Frank fell asleep long before Gerard returned. He woke up and slid on the black bracelet immediatly, feeling emotionally drained. Gerard didn't frown this time, just kissed Franks forehead good morning.

 -

He loved gay pride. Frank had been excited all week for today, hardly able to hide his excitement as he tied the four bandanas on his arm.  _Trans, asexual and gay_ colours for himself and then a  _bisexual_ for Gerard. Gerard had matching ones, his tyed to his thigh as the pride flag hung around his shoulders as he Frank bounced up to him. He seen his eyes flash to the bracelet before Frank kissed him gently.

"Ready?"

"Yup. You look cute." Frank kissed him again, blushing at the soft 'you too' before tugging him down the stairs and onto the busy street. He couldn't wipe the smile of his face as he caught the subway into the city.

"You're adorable."

"I'm excited!"

Gerard grinned and kissed his temple as Frank looked around. He could see a girl staring at him and felt his smile drop as she got up, moving to sit infront of them.

"Whats that flag for? I've never seen it."

"Um..asexuality."

"But you have a boyfriend."

"Yes." Frank bit his tongue, ready to cry until Gerard rubbed his thigh gently.

"Asexuality has a lot of different spectrums. Frank is a homoromantic asexual. Which means he feels attraction to the same gender but not sexual attraction." 

Frank shuffled closer to Gerard as the girl looked at him again, she looked ready to cry before she was leaning over the chair and hugging him. He froze, glancing at Gerard as she sobbed a thank you.

"God. I thought I was broken."

"You're not. You're valid." Frank whispered as she pulled away before nudging Gerard at their stop. He sent the girl a final smile before he was tugging him off the train.

"You helped her. Thats so cool."

"I feel..weird. awkward. Is that bad?"

"No, love. Lets go dance." Gerard beamed and took his hand, leading him up the steps. He could hear the music already, relaxing as soon as he seen the massive crowd. He belonged. 

-

They were kissing again, Frank on Gerards lap as he tried to show Gerard how much he loved him. He knew Gerard didn't need to kiss to know, but sometimes Frank needed it. He felt weird too, a hot sensation in his stomach as he felt Gerards semi in his jeans. Then he began to ache and tried to release some of the tension, shifting until he had to pull away.

"Whats wrong?"

"I feel weird. Um..down there?"

"What do you mean, lovely?"

Frank shrugged and chewed his lip, letting Gerards fingers ghost down his side before over the front of his boxers, thumb brushing lightly against him. His body arched forward and tried to follow Gerards thumb.

"Oh my god. What the fuck is happening?"

"You are valid. Okay? You are valid. Don't freak out." Gerard whispered, moving to hold Franks hips when he tried to pull away. Was this what being horny felt like? What the fuck happened? How did he go from feeling no pleasure from Gerard touching him two months ago to this? 

"Stop. Kiss me, okay? focus on that. You're okay." Frank gave in and kissed him, feeling it return as Gerard touched him through his boxers, the burning sensation in his stomach. He whimpered and moved off to kick off his boxers and climb back onto Gerards lap, feeling a lighteing bolt of pleasure when Gerard touched him again. 

"You're so wet baby. I love you." 

"I don't understand-"

"You're still asexual. You're still you, my love." Frank whimpered and kept his hips moving against Gerards fingers, it didn't feel that good, just more pressure now than anything else. He needed that pressure though, sobbing when Gerard pushed down his own boxers and pulled him closer. He felt so warm against Frank, cock hitting his clit roughly as the pressure grew. Frank reached down between them and lifted his hips, moving Gerard until he was against his hole and pushing down against him, feeling the stretch and pressure grow. Gerard moaned loudly as Frank pressed their foreheads together, watching Gerards face.

"How's it feel, baby?"

"Weird. Like it shouldn't be there."

"Want me to stop?"

"No. No, Gee." Gerard nodded and thrust up lightly to start, Frank kept watching his face, the eyes slipping shut and his lips parted as he moaned. He couldn't help kiss him, feeling a spark as soon as their tongues met. He broke away, feeling numb again before kissing Gerard and whining at the pleasure. He ended up sucking up Gerards tongue as he got used to feeling it, moaning into Gerards mouth as the pressure grew. His orgasm was mindblowing this time, making him scream as he fisted Gerards hair, he felt Gerard push his hips down right against Gerards as he moaned, emptying deep inside him. Frank couldn't think, he had just had sex, he enjoyed doing it too. What did this mean? He slowly got off Gerards lap and went into the bedroom, tugging on boxers as he grabbed Gerards laptop. 

_asexual spectrum_

Gerard didn't say anything when he came in, just sat behind Frank and held his waist, chin resting on Franks shoulder as he read the screen too. 

-

"I'm in the grey area."

"What?" Gerard frowned as he looked up from his paper. Frank seen the eyes catch his black bracelet as he moved over to sit next to him, pointing to show Gerard what he was looking at on his laptop.

"Theres a grey area. Somewhere between asexual and sexual. See? Demi-sexual and Gray-A? But I don't know, like..I get off when it happens, but i dont find the need?"

"You know you don't need a label, babe?"

"Labels make me feel less crazy. But see? Theres thousands of people in these groups-" Frank paused to click onto the next tab as Gerard rubbed his back. 

"See? They have a long term partner and they do it sometimes, and thats okay even if they get turned on because thwir commited and its less about the act and more about the person?" Frank explained, watching Gerard nod and smile, rubbing alow circles in his back as he kept showing Gerard all the articals he found. Frank knew he cared. 

-

Gerard never tried anything with him, he never pressured him nor did he ever ask Frank for  _anything._ When Frank would research, Gerard would sit behind him, a soothing hand always resting on his hip as Gerard kissed his shoulder.

"You are valid. Always." 

-

Frank knew a hell of a lot of things about himself. He knew he was a man, who was in the asexual spectrum. He knew he was in love, so head over heels in love it drove him crazy. He also knew that no matter what came his way, aslong as he had Gerard and his dog, he'd be okay. After all, they're the only things he ever really needs. 


End file.
